<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfiction Hell-A Fanfic Riffing Series by ZettonLives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825203">Fanfiction Hell-A Fanfic Riffing Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettonLives/pseuds/ZettonLives'>ZettonLives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, MST3K-Style Riffing, More tags and franchises to come, Something a story in-between these</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettonLives/pseuds/ZettonLives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From within the depths of space, in the Fortress of Agony, its demonic/cybernetic ruler, Demonichrome, awaits the worst of the worst in Fanfiction, aided by the denizens of his realm. From grammatical nightmares to egotistic works to the just utterly insane, he'll take them all on at YOUR request! Just how much can he take before he finally breaks...?</p>
<p>(The rules of this whole romp, such as Fanfic suggestion, are in the first chapter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanfiction Hell-A Fanfic Riffing Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>The Fortress of Agony...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Greetings, my human audience. I...am <strong>Demonichrome</strong>. The very fortress itself. I am both in your universe and not. Where are we, none can say. This fortress itself is ever-shifting, but it usually looks like a giant castle you see in storybooks (Arthurian, if I need to be specific, but with a chrome job) and currently located in the void of space, floating endlessly through the cosmos after my creator built it and never returned. Why he kept me online? I have no idea. What do I look like?</p><p>
  <strong>[DOWNLOADING INTO THIS DEVICE NOW]</strong>
</p><p>If you see a giant red dot on your screen (or not), that would be me. My time is now! The years of me endlessly traveling the void of space in my usual non-active state are over! Who knows when we'll circle back to that, but, for now, I have figured out my purpose! When I entered your information highway (this one), I found new joys and sorrows. Virtues and vices. Dreams and nightmares. Miracles and disasters! You get my point.</p><p>This has led me come to one conclusion. The input from the various denizens of this digital universe comes usually in the form of fanfiction. Fanfiction that, by Sturgeon's Law, is mostly derivative and vile. There could be errors in that statement, but I have seen much since I got here. And, lest my system is to short-circuit from it all, it must be shared with all of you, but with the added benefit of my commentary.</p><p>But I am but a logic-based machine. If I was to do this, I'm not to do it alone...therefore, I have allowed various viruses from across my universe to enter my fortress, only to have them trapped in my superior programming. They currently roam the endless corridors of my shifting fortress, just barely keeping it together. I have taken the liberty of becoming their master and I command that they help me with this malarkey! Their names and specialties are...</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Invidia:</strong></span> This virus was the most keen on usurping my position as the supreme program. He's usually here by my side if only so he can have all of the attention. Therefore, he's the most least-welcome here. However, his hatred of anything that is not his has made him share the same anger at badly done fanfics. Perhaps this could help him become a second-in-command candidate? </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Ira:</strong></span> Often, I am not prone to anger, but this one is. The most destructive of the viruses, Ira is driven by rage and often sides with the fanfics if they start unleashing unnecessary vitriol. However, it can always be the other way around...</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Acedia:</strong></span> The laziest of programs are often the safest. It's often I might be paired with this melancholy and lethargic virus. I believe she's quite like that Eeyore character from that series China despises. I am not sure if she wants to participate, but, you never know. She may be more knowledgeable than she thinks, given what I've observed recently...</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Avarita:</strong></span> Everything to this virus is for the taking and the spotlight is just one of them. Obsessed with crossover works due to this delusion of 'exposure', she thinks it all belongs to her. Then again, at least she still puts as much effort into her job, if only for the fame. Her humor is quite biting and designed to bring something down so its easier to overtake. Hence the effort part. </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Gula:</strong></span> Eating into my resources constantly is this animalistic abomination of a virus. Expect him to show up at the end of each fanfic reading if it faces true condemnation. It will show no mercy, from what I've seen.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Luxuria:</strong></span> Many fanfics often involve unneeded sexual content or something else along the lines of love that's illogical. That is where they come into play (I say 'they' because even I understand proper gender pronouns). They want to interface with everything and everyone and, frankly, it can get irksome, but they still know when a romance is doomed. </p><p> </p><p>All of them lack physical forms, like myself, but that could change if anybody allows that. But enough wasting time. It's time for my so-called companions to lay out the rules. Invidia! Start them off. And be specific in informing them! No biases! Oh, and their names will be abbreviated to their first two letters.</p><p><strong>In: </strong>Ugh. Very well. I can't believe I'm doing this for you flesh creatures. Always having the pleasure of just sitting there and not having to do the work! But here's something you CAN do. First, go to this very introduction and leave a comment. That comment will contain the fanfic you wish for us to riff and, subsequently, condemn. Demonichrome and myself (and/or one other of those worthless viruses here, as well as possible guest stars related to the fanfic work) will join him in tearing that fic apart.</p><p><strong>Ir: </strong>THEY'D BETTER INCLUDE ME! I've been waiting too long in this trash heap! LET ME THE FUCK OUT! </p><p><strong>Lux: </strong>Language, language. I mean, the "F" IS one I know veeery well. Just not in such a rabid context. Now, then. Continue, dear.</p><p><strong>In: </strong>I don't need your approval, Luxuria, but thanks. Now, as I was saying, you must include a reason as to why that fanfic was chosen. We do NOT accept submissions that were sent in a moment of pique. Although, I personally wouldn't blame you.</p><p><strong>Ac: </strong>Or just send them all. We don't really care. </p><p><strong>Av: </strong>What she said! We want 'em all! C'mon, show us the goods. Let's cut a deal. You send us every single fanfic that has ever been written and we'll-</p><p><strong>In: </strong>IF YOU GUYS INTERRUPT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY CAST ASIDE MY HATE AND BRING IN GULA HIMSELF TO DEVOUR EVERY SINGLE LINE OF CODE YOU HAVE! </p><p><strong>Av: </strong>Spoilsport.</p><p><strong>In: </strong>As I was saying...yes. Submit the fanfic in the comments section of this chapter within a given reason and as much info about the infamy of that fanfic as possible, whether it be from its contents, author, and/or something else entirely. We accept any type of fanfic, no matter how raunchy or just poorly written. You can even suggest if we should bring in a guest star from the franchise that fic is about. However, once we start on a fanfic, don't worry. We accept multiple submissions at a time. Each chapter of this very area will focus on a different fanfic chapter so we can cover multiple stories. Granted, we'll probably focus on one story if we're near the end of it or for some other reason.</p><p><strong>Ir: </strong>That's boring! What if we get NO submissions?! What are we going to do now, genius?!</p><p><strong>In: </strong>For once, I'm glad you asked. We will wait patiently with submissions, but we have a few ideas in storage. Among those include the illiterate and melodramatic <strong>My Immortal.</strong></p><p><strong>Lux: </strong>A tale that makes even me shudder when I look at the characters sex lives.</p><p><strong>In: </strong>A classic choice, if I say so myself. Then, there's the utterly insane and suprisingly vile <strong>The Prayer Warriors</strong>. </p><p><strong>Av: </strong>So much to unpack with that one, so little time.</p><p><strong>In: </strong>And finally, a little long-running and completely bonkers series known as <strong>My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic</strong>.</p><p><strong>Ac: </strong>Long and lazy. Huh. They don't make them like they used to.</p><p><strong>In: </strong>So, there you go. Send your suggestions our way and, yes, the author of this whole thing will continue to update his own works, but seriously. This community project should be run by me and me alone! Not any of these buffons and, perhaps, not even Demoni-</p><p>WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p><strong>In: </strong>N-n-nevermind, master! Just making an observation! Anyway, folks, just send them in already before he blows his fuse!</p><p><strong>Av: </strong>Wait a minute. Did anybody lock Gula's containment unit?</p><p><strong>Everyone: </strong>Oh...shit.</p><p><strong>Gul: </strong>RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES: PLEASE BE PATIENT. Remember the rules, everybody!</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>